


Nothing But Blue Skies

by ERNest



Series: 15 Days of FatT 2019 [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: 15 Days of FatT, Day At The Beach, Friendship, Gen, Season: COUNTER/Weight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERNest/pseuds/ERNest
Summary: Day Two: BoardwalkThe point of the beach isn't the beach; the point of the beach is the people on it. Aria Joie and the rest of the Chime.





	Nothing But Blue Skies

     Aria Joie leans against the railing on the boardwalk under the Blue Sky Dome. Her chin rests on one hand while her metal arm gestures enthusiastically at Mako, who’s so into her story that he doesn’t even notice the ice cream dripping down to his wrist. He likes to pretend nothing ever ruffles him, but she knows how he’ll pout if he gets it on his Future Flannel, so she digs in her purse for the wet wipes she always carries for cases like this.

     In the background, Cass huddles in the meager bit of shade they’ve managed to find here. They eat one of those gross extruded churros and grumble that this sea is nothing like the one which formed their ancestors from foam and which they’ve never actually seen. But it’s not too much of a stretch to say this perfection is lacking.

     Elsewhere AuDy huddles on a rock that is comparatively free of sand and water. They were not designed for beaches, and “water resistant” may be stamped on their foot but a newer model would say “waterproof. They’re also holding an extruded churro but don’t eat it; Mako handed it to them half an hour ago with an admonition to “have fun, we’re on vacation!” They’re not having fun, mostly because they weren’t designed for that either, but they can recognize how the view could be considered aesthetically pleasing, and that’s worth something that can’t be quantified or properly expressed.

     Aria looks around at each of her friends in turn and feels her heart swell with love. Individuals and the bonds between them; _that’s_  why she fights so hard for Weight even when her idealism feels like a losing battle. She looks everywhere but the sky and the mockery it makes of the space where a planet should hang.


End file.
